The Perks Of Nearly Dieing
by Onyx-Of-Octavia
Summary: Thomas is an idiot and almost gets himself killed, Newt get protective


Thomas stood there looking out at the Scorch as lightening flashed every other second. The group had barely made it inside what they figured was once an office building of some sort before the storm hit. Now, as everyone else slept, Thomas stood by the cracked, dingy window contemplating what their next course of action should be. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the footsteps approach behind him.

"Tommy, you really shouldn't stand so close to the-" Newt started to say. Before he could finish his warning a bolt of lightening struck just outside the window, causing it to shatter and fling Thomas back into Newt's arms.

"Tommy!" The British boy cried out as he looked down at the brunette in his arms. Newt had been worried when he woke up and Thomas wasn't anywhere to be found. The boy had a knack for getting himself into stupid, deadly situations. Newt just hoped this wasn't one of those times, he could only stand almost losing Thomas so many times before he did something drastic. Seeing Thomas in his arms, moaning in pain, all Newt wanted to do was take Thomas somewhere safe and keep him out of harm's way for all eternity.

"Ugh… my, everything," Thomas groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, using Newt to help steady himself. Thankfully it didn't appear that Thomas had been seriously injured from the blast, to which Newt was eternally grateful.

"Dammit Tommy! What the bloody fuck were you thinking standing so damn close to the fucking window with this bloody storm going?" Newt growled, "Why do you always put yourself in these fucking life threatening situations? Do you have a death wish? Do you even bother to think about what would happen to the rest of us if you didn't come back one time? What that would do to Minho? Fry? What it would do to me? Do you want to leave me that badly Tommy?" Newt snarled.

Newt," Thomas whispered, his voice barley above a breath, tears stinging his chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't meet the blond's heated gaze, too ashamed at the small amount of truth behind the words.

"Is that all you can say?" Newt asked, not knowing why he was so angry all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry Newt, I- I wasn't thinking,"

"Obviously,"

"I just had a lot on my mind and came out here to think, I kind of forgot about the lightening storm. I've just had so much to think about since we've been out here," Thomas admitted.

"Shuck Tommy, you could have tried to wake me and talked to me, instead of coming here where your arse almost got fried. I'm not going to date you if you're extra crispy. Now let's get you away from here and cleaned up,"

Newt took Thomas' hand in his and guided the quiet boy to a more private and less electrified room, probably what was once an office for someone important. Newt pulled Thomas down to sit between his legs as they settled against the far wall. The blond started assessing each and every little cut and scratch on his boyfriend, his fingers delicate and light as they roamed over the brunette.

"You got lucky, any closer to that window and you might have actually gotten some serious injuries," Newt chastised. Thomas flushed and looked away from Newt, embarrassed by his own recklessness.

"I tend to get lucky a lot," Thomas joked, "How else can I explain how I got you to be my boyfriend?"

Newt seemed to contemplate Thomas' words with a playful smirk, "Luck is one way to answer that,"

"What's another?"

"You're amazingly, perfect arse," Newt said with no hesitation and let his hands wander down to squeeze the aforementioned ass. Thomas squeaked and flushed an even deeper shade of crimson as Newt watched with adoring eyes. "I love you Tommy, but you can be a right twat sometimes,"

"I know," Thomas whispered softly.

"Good, because I plan to show you just how much I love you," Newt breathed against Thomas' neck causing the shorter boy to shudder in response. Newt grinned and began kissing Thomas' neck, working his way up to the ear where he gently blew on it and nibbled at the lobe.

Thomas moaned and leaned into Newt's touch, his hands moving to entangle themselves in the soft, golden locks. Newt pulled Thomas so their chests were mere centimeters apart as he continued his oral assault on Thomas' ear. Thomas moved his hands down and tugged at the hem of Newt's shirt wanting to get more skin on skin contact.

"Eager are we?" Newt teased as he broke away from the brunette's ear to pull his shirt off along with Thomas'. Thomas started to answer but only managed a weak groan as Newt moved his focus to the perfectly toned chest in front of him. The blond licked and bit his way down Thomas' chest and stomach, getting immense pleasure from the noises the other boy was eliciting. Thomas ground his hips down to meet the British boy's, relishing and cursing the feel of the friction from their pants.

"Eager is one way to answer that," Thomas finally managed to say before pulling Newt's face to his. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Newt was pouring all his love and care for the boy on his lap into the kiss. Thomas moaned into the kiss when Newt stared rubbing his hands over Thomas' ass, this allowed the blond to get his tongue in the other's mouth. Thomas pulled away from the kiss and started his own attack on Newt's neck, knowing how sensitive it was.

Newt was breathing heavily as he moved his hands from Thomas' ass to the front of the brunette's pants and started sliding the button out of it's hole.

"Tommy, you're gonna have to move if you want to get me out of my pants," Newt told the shorter boy. Thomas whined but removed himself from his comfortable spot on Newt's lap so he could help his boyfriend finish stripping. Within seconds both teens were fully naked and flush up against each other, mouths moving like death would take them if they parted. Eventually Newt did pull away only to drop to his knees and start kissing around Thomas' groin, but never touching the throbbing erection that stood proudly under a patch of dark curls.

"Newt, stop teasin' me!" Thomas cried out as he leaned back against the remnants of a desk.

"What do you want Tommy? You gotta tell me," Newt demanded in a deep, husky voice, looking up at Thomas with half lidded eyes.

"Damn it Newt! Fucking put that sarcastic mouth of yours to good use, and fucking suck me!" Thomas whined in pure need. Newt didn't need to be told twice, and after languid lick from base to tip, Newt engulfed Thomas' member as deep as he could. Thomas' hands shot to Newt's hair, gripping so tightly he was worried he might pull a handful of the gorgeous locks out of their rightful place on his boyfriend's head. The things Newt could do with his mouth, Thomas swore were illegal, everywhere. Thomas threw his head back against the wall with a loud thud, causing Newt to chuckle around his member, making Thomas moan even louder.

Newt placed his fingers in front of the Thomas' mouth silently ordering the other boy to suck on them. Thomas did so, his tongue lazily sliding over the slim digits, coating each one sufficiently. Once Newt thought his fingers were soaked enough he pulled them out of Thomas' mouth and moved to push his index finger in between Thomas' ass cheeks and past the ring of muscle.

"SHIT!" The brunette cried out. Without even trying, Newt had already found his boyfriend's sweet spot and was now focusing pointedly on rubbing that spot until Thomas was nothing more than a pile of quivering limbs and pleasure. Soon after the first finger Newt added a second and began scissoring and stretching Thomas as best he could. He pulled himself off Thomas with a sound that should not have been that sexual. Thomas was pushed down to his knees and quickly started sucking Newt, wanting to return the pleasure he had received just moments ago.

"Bloody fuck Tommy, if you keep that up I won't be able to fuck you senseless," Newt groaned against a clenched fist. The blond had to physically remove the brunette before he was too far gone. He lifted Thomas on to the desk and carefully lined himself up with the shorter boy's entrance.

"Damn it Newt, I'm not going to break, just fuckin' fuck me already!" Thomas growled and thrust his hips against the blond's cock. Newt snarled and snapped his hips forward, fully sinking himself into the warm heat that was Thomas.

"FUCK!" Thomas screamed.

"I'm sorry! You told me-" Whatever Newt was going to say was cut off by Thomas' lips crashing into his own.

"I know what I said, now move,"

"Yes honey," Newt smirked, pulling almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward with all the strength he could muster. "Tommy, are you going to promise you're going to stop getting into stupid, near death experiences?" Newt had ceased his movements and wasn't going to resume until he got the answer he wanted.

"Fucking shit Newt, I'll do whatever you want as long as you start moving again," Thomas whined, trying to thrust back on Newt's hot member.

"Good, I don't always want to have to get your sexy arse out of trouble," Newt said and resumed his quick, deep thrusts into the shorter teen. Thomas pulled Newt down and kissed him wildly, teeth, tongues, and spit all a mess as they both neared climax. Newt reached down and grasped Thomas' weeping, neglected cock and started stroking in time with his thrust, as best he could with the frantic nature of their lovemaking. Thomas moved to suck and bite on Newt's neck once more, leaving very noticeable red bruises along the pale collar bone.

"Newt I- I'm so fucking close!"

"Then let go, come for me _love_ ," Newt emphasized the last word, knowing it drove his lover crazy whenever he called him that. It didn't take much more for Thomas to spill his seed all over his chest and Newt's hand with a sharp cry of his lover's name. Newt followed close behind, biting down on Thomas' neck as he did so.

"Holy shit…" Thomas gasped out after a few moments to gather himself. "If this is what I can expect after nearly dieing I might do it more often,"

Newt glared at Thomas and weakly smacked his arm. Thomas smiled his cheeky grin and slid to the floor so he could more easily snuggle up next to his boyfriend. Newt pulled Thomas into his arms and smiled as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
